Exercises Kiss
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Ini hanya latihan ciuman, lantas mengapa Ino tidak berhenti memikirkannya dan kenapa Naruto mesti berpikir ingin ke dokter jantung? bad sumary, OOC


**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Alur gak jelas, AU, Typo bertebaran dan penulis amatir**

**Pairing**

**Maybe Naruto x Ino**

**Genre**

**Separuh Romance Separuh Friendship**

*****mulai*** **

"Hahhh..." helaan nafas sekali terdengar dari seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Membuat Naruto yang sedang asyik membaca manga, mau tidak mau menutup manganya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Kau pernah ciuman tidak?" tanya balik si gadis yang bernama Ino, teman sekelas Naruto, sekaligus teman sebangku juga.

"Belum, kenapa memangnya?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Kau tahu aku ikut klub drama, pementasan nanti akan ada drama Romeo dan Juliet, lalu diceritanya akan ada adegan ciuman, sedangkan aku belum pernah merasakannya. Aku jadi bingung," jelas Ino kemudian.

"Kupikir playgirl sepertimu sudah pernah ciuman." Kata-kata jujur dari Naruto, entah kenapa membuat perempatan jalan muncul di kening Ino. Seenaknya saja memanggil dirinya playgirl. Ino memang suka main dengan cowok, tapi dia bukan seorang playgirl.

"Aku bukan playgirl baka, pacaran saja tidak pernah!" jawab Ino kesal.

"Oh, maaf habis tiap hari aku lihat kau selalu gonta-ganti jalan-jalan sama cowok sih," ujar Naruto meminta maaf. Walaupun kesal akhirnya Ino memaafkannya juga, toh Naruto tidak bermaksud menyindir.

"Teman-teman cowokku memang banyak, waktu SMP aku kan jadi manager klub basket. Tapi sekarang tidak, karena fokus ke klub dramaku," jelas Ino.

"Hum, kalau ciuman sih, aku belum pernah. Karena pacaran saja tidak boleh sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san, harus lulus SMA dulu baru boleh. Tapi kalau melihat orang ciuman sih pernah, dimanga tapinya," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir dan membuat Ino sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Dasar otaku!" ledek Ino.

"He...he... oh yah gimana kalau kita praktekin aja, contohnya liat dimanga," usul Naruto yang membuat wajah Ino memerah semerah buah tomat, tapi detik kemudian Ino langsung memukul kepala Naruto dengan manga milik pemuda tersebut.

"Dasar mesum!" dan Ino pun segera keluar kesal, merasa menyesal karena telah menceritakan hal yang paling memalukan pada teman sebangkunya dan malah diakhiri dengan perkataan mesum dari teman sebangkunya. Ino baru sadar kenapa bisa ia sejujur itu pada Naruto? memang Naruto siapa? Faktanya sih, Ino memang tidak pandai berbohong.

**Pulang Sekolah**

"Hae..." sekali lagi Ino menghela nafas. Lelah dengan seharian ini. Lelah diomeli terus oleh Anko sensei, pemimpin klub drama dan lelah karena selalu berhenti dibagian adegan ciuman. Setiap adegan itu ada saja yang dilakukan Ino, ya bilang stop, tertawa mendadak, sakit perut dan ke belakang, pokoknya bermacam-macam alasan dilontarkan Ino. Hingga berakhir dengan omelan Anko.

Gugup, siapa yang tidak gugup jika harus melakukan adegan ciuman, dan kenyataannya ciuman adalah hal yang belum pernah Ino lakukan.

"Kau belum pulang Ino? dan menghela nafas lagi, cepet tua loh," ujar Naruto yang menghampiri Ino yang belum pulang sekolah. Padahal sekolah sudah sepi.

Kalau Naruto sih, baru pulang karena dapat hukuman membersihkan toilet karena tidak mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma sensei. Begitulah kalau terlalu asyik membaca manga, apapun dilupakan. Memang dasarnya Naruto pemalas, dan hukuman seperti ini sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya.

"Urusai, kau sendiri belum pulang."

"Habis membersihkan toilet," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Baka, makanya jangan baca manga terus!"

"Urusai!" Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, tapi kemudian Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Kau masih memikirkan soal ciuman itu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Bukan urusanmu kan," jawab Ino dingin. Lagi-lagi suasana kembali hening, tapi akhirnya kali ini Inolah yang buka suara duluan.

"Eto... aku kepikiran dengan tawaranmu. Jadi masih berlaku tidak?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Maksudmu?" tanya balik Naruto yang emang tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Ino. Gadis itu hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ino lupa, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan melupakan kata-katanya hanya dalam tiga detik, kecuali itu adalah sebuah janji.

"Yang ingin mempraktekan ciuman dari manga, baka," jawab Ino memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap Naruto sekaligus tidak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh, yang itu, sebenarnya tadi itu cuma bercanda jadi jangan dianggap serius," ungkap Naruto kemudian, membuat wajah memerah Ino menjadi memudar dan berganti dengan pandangan kecewa entah mengapa.

"Oh, begitu ya sudah," jawab Ino yang kemudian hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Tidak tega melihat Ino yang terlihat kecewa. Naruto pun memegang pergelangan tangan Ino supaya tidak pergi.

"Tapi yah, tidak apa-apa deh, toh cuma ciuman. Seumuran kita kan sudah sering melakukan hal tersebut," ujar Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Walaupun tidak setuju dengan pendapat Naruto, tapi akhirnya Ino mau juga praktek ciuman dengan Naruto. Walaupun juga ia tidak ingin, tapi demi klub dramanya, akhirnya Ino menyetujuinya juga. Tapi entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Jadi, yang kulihat di manga itu, pertama kedua tanganmu memeluk leherku dan kedua tanganku memeluk pinggangmu. Lalu setelah itu wajah kita semakin lama semakin mendekat, serta perlahan mata kita tertutup," terlihat Naruto yang menerangkan apa yang dilihatnya di manga dan mempraktekan dengan Ino.

Suasana semakin hening dan hanya suara jantung mereka yang saling bersahutan, satu sama lain. Gugup itulah yang di rasakan oleh mereka. Tapi ini semua demi suksesnya drama yang akan dimainkan Ino nantinya. Hingga akhirnya wajah mereka pun sudah tidak ada jarak lagi.

Hanya sebentar mereka melakukannya bahkan tidak sampai lima detik. Tapi akhirnya mereka sama-sama melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Ino membalikan dirinya menahan rasa malu dan tidak membiarkan wajahnya dilihat oleh Naruto, karena memerah sekali. Itu ciuman pertamanya, dengan teman sebangkunya.

Kenapa ia sampai melakukan hal ini? padahal hanya untuk sebuah drama. Entahlah Ino tidak mengerti. Namun rasanya begitu manis dan Ino yakin dia tidak mungkin melupakan hal tersebut.

'Aku harus pergi ke dokter jantung nih, daritadi jantungku berdetak keras sekali,' pikir Naruto setelah melakukan ciuman tersebut. Polos itulah reaksi dari Naruto dan terlihat dari tangannya yang memegang jantung terus. Otak kecil Naruto memang tidak mengerti hal tersebut, tapi jantungnya berkata lain, begitu pula dengan mukanya yang memerah. Entah karena apa.

"Err...Naruto kurasa aku sudah mengerti, aku pulang dulu," pamit Ino kemudian. Buru-buru ingin menjauh dari Naruto. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari Ino akan menjauhi Naruto, karena moment tersebut sulit untuk dilupakan. Apalagi jika melihat wajah Naruto.

"Eh? tidak mau diantar?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak usah aku berani pulang sendiri," tolak tegas Ino dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang cuek saja menanggapinya, dasar tidak peka.

**Usai pementasan**

"Hhhhh..." Ino kembali menghela nafas setelah pementasan drama selesai dan terlihat ia melepaskan wignya dan duduk di atas sofa yang ada di ruang ganti. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan terlihat seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino malas menghadapi pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat, pertunjukan tadi bagus," jawab Naruto memperlihat senyum lebarnya seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih dan pergilah aku hanya ingin sendiri," ujar Ino.

"Nie kenapa kau tidak senang? pertunjukan bukannya sukses? jangan-jangan kau menghela nafas lagi yah? aku sudah bilang kau bisa cepat tua kalau menghela nafas terus," ungkap Naruto membuat Ino melotot ke arah Naruto, merasa tersinggung dengan kata-katanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda, aku akan pergi," pamit Naruto tidak mau mengganggu Ino yang sedang badmood.

"Tadi itu ciumannya hanya bohongan dan hanya dipipi. Bukan dibibir. Aku kecewa padahal sudah capek-capek berlatih denganmu, seharusnya waktu itu kita tidak usah latihan!" Lagi, Sekali lagi Ino menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

Sepertinya sifat jujur Ino memang susah dihilangkan, walaupun Ino ingin sekali menghilangkannya. Karena ia malu sekali bercerita seperti pada seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi sudahlah sudah terlanjur dan Ino tidak peduli.

"Maaf kalau kau tidak suka dengan latihan yang waktu," ujar Naruto meminta maaf setelah mendengar cerita dari Ino.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, hanya saja setelah kejadian itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa," ungkap Ino yang entah kenapa wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Err... sebenarnya aku juga kepikiran terus. Aneh yah, padahal cuma ciuman," ujar Naruto polos sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Sebenarnya sih aku mengerti, hanya saja Naruto kan hanya teman, jadi sepertinya tidak mungkin ada perasaan lebih,' ungkap Ino dalam hati.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas, bikin pusing saja dan sekarang karena dramaku sukses, kau traktir aku makan," usul Ino kemudian.

"Eh? kenapa harus aku? aku tidak punya uang, karena dipakai buat beli manga," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Ck, dasar otaku. Ya sudah aku yang traktir, berhubung aku sedang baik hati. Tapi... NO RAMEN!" ujar Ino ketika melihat reaksi Naruto yang hendak mengusulkan ingin traktir Ramen dan kemudian ditanggapi Naruto dengan kerucutan dibibirnya. Ino hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakan dari temannya.

"Dasar, berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti itu, itu tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Aku mau mentraktirmu, tapi tidak dengan ramen. Makanan itu berlemak dan tidak sehat. Sudah begitu akan membuatku menjadi gemuk, jadi NO Ramen!" jelas Ino tegas.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja," ujar Naruto mengalah pada akhirnya, toh jarang-jarang Ino mentraktir dirinya. Jadi dia harus mengambil kesempatan yang langka ini.

Akhirnya setelah mengganti pakaian pentasnya, Ino dan Naruto segera pergi ke caffe di dekat sekolah mereka. Seolah melupakan kejadian latihan ciuman tersebut. Sudahlah biar waktu yang menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Lagipula mereka masih muda dan masih punya waktu yang panjang.

*****END*****

**Mencoba untuk membuat NarutoIno dan hasilnya begini…**

**Semoga kalian suka :D**

**See you**


End file.
